


Putting the Wing in Wingman

by HedaTurtleduck (DreamsAreMyWords)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, to make you laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAreMyWords/pseuds/HedaTurtleduck
Summary: Asami has a very rude pet iguana parrot with a filthy mouth that shouts out intimate details of her sex life to the point where Asami can't ever invite anyone over to her condo without traumatizing them. Then Korra comes over to her place for the first time and in a way, he actually turns out to be quite the wingman...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 25
Kudos: 412





	1. Asami Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Some of you who also read Clexa might recognize this fic. I'm the author of Sweety Tweety and decided to convert it to Korrasami. I hope you enjoy! <3  
> Shoutout to Lexathorn for naming this fic haha!

Asami Sato is an interesting character. Korra discovered that early on, when they first became friends and bonded over their love of racing, sparring, and love of general ass-kickery. They've been friends for months now, and they've spent many an afternoon curled up on Korra's couch binge-watching mover after mover and biting their lips to hide their smiles as their hands brush when reaching for the popcorn. Asami's funny and sweet and so smart and Korra's been working up the courage to ask her out, but there's just one problem.

She's never been to Asami's place. At all. Ever. Not once.

And that would be fine, honestly, except it's been months now and Asami gets really shifty about it. Korra will walk her home after work sometimes, and they'll linger outside her condo, but Asami always rattles off some reason why Korra can't come in for a drink or even just to check out where her new best friend lives...and Korra's starting to think something's up. Is she a total slob and embarrassed? Is she a hoarder? A creepy doll collector? Does she keep human body parts in jars? What's the deal?

It baffles her enough that one day she just decides to ask, and then she makes the discovery that Asami apparently has a pet iguana parrot, and-

“You don’t understand, Korra, he is very, _very_ rude.”

“What’d’you mean, he’s rude? I can’t hang out with you at your place because you have a rude pet?”

“Yes, you-” Asami pauses to expel a long-suffering sigh, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “He’s—he’ll curse at you, he’ll—he says all sorts of terrible things, you never know what will come out of his beak, I don’t want you to hear…” She clears her throat and Korra watches in amusement as the tips of her ears glow pink. “I-I don’t want him to offend you.”

Korra snorts. “If your bird cusses at me, I’ll cuss him right back. Honestly, Asami,” she shakes her head as she gathers up their food and strides past Asami toward the apartment, leaving Asami to squeak and hasten after her, hesitating before she reluctantly opens the apartment door to let Korra in.

Asami must be crazy, Korra thinks at first, because the culprit in question is nothing short of adorable. He’s fluffy and green and has cute, brightly colored toys in his cage, and the way he looks up at Korra with his head cocked to the side tells her he never gets guests.

“Is this him? The big bad reason I’ve never stepped foot in here?”

“That’s him all right,” says Asami, eyes narrowed on the bird, a type of maternal crossness in her gaze as though she’s warning him with it.

Korra laughs quietly and tuts her tongue at the bird, glancing at Asami to make sure its okay before she wiggles her fingers through the cage, only managing to stroke his ridged back once before he shuffles farther over on his perch. “What’s his name?”

“Turtleduck?”

Korra laughs again, casting her gaze over the reptilian bird that is far, far from even remotely resembling a turtleduck. “Uh, what?”

Asami scowls, making Korra’s grin widen. “Varrick named him. They get along famously, which makes perfect sense because they’re both assholes who live to make my life difficult.” Her scowl deepens. “He also went by the name of Wu for like, a day. My ex was the one who brought him home, but Varrick came over that night and the name stuck.”

They dig into their food before it gets cold and Asami seems to relax as they make their way through the Komodo chicken. It isn’t until Asami gets up to make tea and asks Korra if she wants any it that things get interesting. “Yes, Asami,” she answers her, and Asami nods before disappearing into the kitchen, and then the bird talks.

“Yes, Asami.” Innocent enough; Korra smiles as he repeats it. Then his voice drops an octave, emphasizes the first word.

“Yes, Asami. _Yes_ , Asami. _Oh yes,_ Asami.”

Korra stiffens on the couch, eyes widening, wondering if the bird is actually doing what she thinks he is—could birds even have sultry voices? What the hell?

When Asami comes bustling in with wide eyes and pink cheeks, it confirms it.

“Oh God, you set him off,” she says, and immediately cringes afterward.

“Oh, God,” croons the bird, “Oh God, _yes. Yes, Asami. Oh God, yes, Asami!”_

“Um.” Korra reaches over to grab the cup of tea Asami had set on the couch, more for something to do with her hands than anything. She firebends some of the heat out so she can start drinking it immediately, her palms growing warm as her cheeks. “I, uh. Didn’t realize this is what you meant when you said he’s rude.”

“I’m so sorry!” says Asami, face flushed and in a bit of a panic as she tries, without avail, to put a blanket over the cage to shut Turtleduck up. It does nothing but muffle his voice slightly, which he compensates for by raising it. “He’s—I mean, he’s just a— he’s a brat. They’re like toddlers, they do it for attention, he—“

“Harder, Asami. Harder!”

Korra chokes on her tea.

“Shut up,” Asami hisses, rattling his cage slightly.

_“Asami. Oh God, Asami, yes Asami, harder Asami-”_

“Oh Spirits.” Asami scrubs her hands over her furiously blushing face and drags them through her usually-flawless hair, turning to look helplessly at Korra. “I am so sorry, Korra. He’s—I, um. I brought a girl home once and made the mistake of bringing her here in the living room and I…well, um, forgot about him and he—he hasn’t been the same since. At first I thought I traumatized him but he only does it when there’s company so I think Varrick was encouraging him, giving him treats because he found it hilarious, but now he’s impossible, but I can’t give him up because he’s like family, so I just never have anyone over instead.”

And Korra is laughing then, so hard that tears stream down her face, partly because this situation really is hilarious and partly because she doesn’t want to think about the fact that Asami’s obviously given some girl a good enough time that it’s imprinted itself on this iguana parrot and turned it into a porn loop, and she gave her a good time maybe even on this very couch Korra is sitting on, and now she’s blushing even harder because Asami is very, very pretty, which Korra has only been far too aware of for the past few months since they became friends.

And now the bird is moaning and Korra can’t do anything but laugh, because Asami is absolutely mortified and Korra is too, and it’s never-ending.

“Shut up, Turtleduck, please—“

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh God yes! Harder Asami! _Yes, Asami!”_

“I swear I should feed you to the cat-owl next door!”

“It’s okay,” shouts Korra over his wailing, still spluttering with laughter, “He doesn’t know what he’s saying, Asami, he just—“

“Oh he knows exactly what he’s saying,” says Asami crossly, green eyes narrowed on the bird, her cheeks flaming red. “He’s a little jerk,” she emphasizes, prodding pointedly at the cage to rattle it, but it only seems to spur the bird on more.

“Asami yes!”

“No, Turtleduck, bad bird!”

“Asami yes!”

“Asami no!”

_“Asami yes!”_

It takes another twenty minutes but the bird eventually settles down, probably because Korra takes pity and eases Asami aside to remove the blanket and slip in a few moon peach treats from the box beside the cage.

“Thanks,” says Asami, exhausted and still flushed pink. “That…definitely doesn’t help and if anything just further cements the behavior, but I appreciate you finding humor in the situation.”

“I mean, it is pretty funny when you think about it.” Before she can lose her nerve, Korra leans over to brush a kiss to Asami’s overheated cheek, smiling when Asami swallows and her gaze flits over to her, bright green and so _close_. “Kinda wish I came over here sooner, honestly. Maybe next time I’ll bring some bird treats so I’m better prepared.”

Asami smiles, leaning in even closer to Korra. “There’s going to be a next time?”

Korra rolls her eyes affectionately. “Asami. Yes.”

“Asami no,” says the bird loftily.

Asami scowls while Korra looks incredulously at the bird, who only sips his water as though it’s the finest jasmine tea.


	2. Turtleduck Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami just wants to make it through dinner with her girlfriends' parents without her rude iguana parrot ruining the evening by being a feathered/scaled porn loop. She's just not sure that it's possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last installment. So happy you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! Thank you <3   
> More fics coming in the future!

“So, let me get this straight—even though there’s nothing remotely straight about this.”

“Har, har.”

Kuvira ignores her, poking treats into the cage that Turtleduck impatiently gobbles up. “You’re having your in-laws—“

“They’re not my—“

“Fine, _future_ in-laws, whatever,” amends Kuvira with a roll of her eyes, “They’re coming over for dinner so you want me to babysit your bird to prevent him from scarring them with sex noises.”

“Yes,” says Asami firmly; the glance she gives Turtleduck is torn between affection and exasperation. Turtleduck turns around as he scarfs down water, turning his back tail toward Asami. It’s coincidence, she’s sure, but Asami still huffs in incredulity. “Unbelievable. Look at him. You can’t tell me he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing.”

“Spirits, take the stick out of your ass. He’s a bird.”

“You say bird, Korra says ancient, all-powerful evil spirit.”

“Korra doesn’t say that, Baatar Jr does. See, _he_ didn’t run for the hills the first time you brought him over for dinner here.”

“Because you both were too busy flirting to pay attention to anything else.”

Kuvira waves her hand as though it’s inconsequential. “When the boys came over for movie night, there didn’t seem to be any problems there.”

“Yes,” says Asami dryly, “Because Bolin was too busy shoving so many treats down his throat he barely got the chance to speak, and Mako made up an excuse to leave the moment Turtleduck started talking.”

“What about when Kai visits?”

Asami deadpans her. “He’s deaf, Kuvira. Not that that stops Turtleduck anyway. I had a headache for three days after that, he was screaming so loud.” She sighs, sweeping a hand through her hair in agitation. “Look, this is important. Can you take him off our hands for a night or not?”

Kuvira gave her a crooked grin. “Of course I can. I just like making you work for it.” She surveys the way Asami stands so stiff-backed and still, eyes glued to Turtleduck. “What has you so worked up, anyway? You’ve already met her parents, haven’t you? This must be your third or fourth dinner by now.”

Asami ran another hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. “Yes, but this is the first time _here_. They insisted on coming here because they wanted to see where their daughter lives, and we couldn’t exactly say no just because…”

“Just because you have a sex iguana-parrot,” finishes Kuvira. “Mmm, yes, I can see how that wouldn’t be a valid excuse.”

“I don’t want him to say something rude and freak out her parents. I want them to like me. I mean, it’s important that they…”

Kuvira arches a brow. “It’s important they like you because…?”

Asami slants her a withering glare, certain Kuvira’s just trying to drag it out of her. “Because they’re Korra’s parents.”

“Which matters because you…”

“Love her,” finishes Asami, fighting not to smile as the words leave her lips, unwilling to give a smirking Kuvira the satisfaction. “I love her, so I want this night to be perfect.”

Kuvira nods and sighs, clapping a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Fine, then. You can count on me.”

They can’t count on Kuvira, as it turns out.

“Spirits no,” hisses Asami when Kuvira shows up at the back door carrying the cage.

“I apologize.” Kuvira doesn’t particularly look sorry. The way her lips are twitching indicates she’s about half a second away from bursting into laughter. She lifts the cage and pushes it into Asami’s arms; Turtleduck chirps indignantly. “I tried, but he won’t shut his beak and Baatar Jr has a big project due in the morning and he can’t concentrate.”

“Oh my Spirits,” says Korra in horror, looking down at the cage as though it contains a ticking time bomb. “Kuvira, please. Can’t you just—just sit in your car for a couple hours with him or something? Please?”

“No can do,” says Kuvira easily, downturning her lips as though to give an apologetic pout; nothing happens except a weird lopsided smirk. “I have to go. You guys have fun with your dinner though. Should be entertaining, Baatar Jr and I want to hear all about it in the morning.”

And with that she slips out the door before they can utter another protest. Korra and Asami look at each other.

“I hate her,” says Asami at the same time Korra says, “I should have never introduced Baatar Jr to her, they’re both terrible.” They sigh as they look down at Turtleduck, who stares unblinkingly back up at them, the picture of innocence. They don’t trust it for a second.

“This'll have to do,” announces Korra a few minutes later; she and Asami are standing deep in their bedroom closet, securely tucking Turtleduck’s cage beneath the winter coats.

“It’ll have to,” says Asami, glancing at the time on her phone. “It’s too late to cancel. They’ll be here any minute, their Satomobile is on its way. Are you nervous?" she asks as Korra rises up and dusts off her knees.

“A little,” admits Korra. She exhales steadily when Asami wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her close, pressing their foreheads together. Korra clutches at her and Asami can’t help but breathe her in, her heart swelling.

“It’ll be okay,” says Asami, even as she trembles with anxiety inside. It is okay. Nothing can go wrong. The apartment is sparkling and immaculate, the dinner simmering on the stove smells heavenly, and Asami is head over heels in love with Korra even though she’d yet to work up the courage to tell her. Even if Senna and Tonraq finds fault in everything else, they can’t deny the way Asami feels about her daughter.

“I know it will, because I have you,” breathes Korra, tipping her head up to press her lips to Asami’s.

 _I love you_. Asami wants to say it, but she doesn’t. Not yet. That’s for a week from now; she made reservations at Korra’s favorite restaurant.

The doorbell rings and thus begins the evening. Senna and Tonraq greets them warmly and follow them into the kitchen. Wine is poured, food is served, conversation is had, and for a time, everything is great. Until it’s not. Until a distant voice calls through the house.

“Oh yes! Oh yes!”

_Oh no._

Tonraq looks up, frowning,

“Oh yes, oh Spirits, _oh yes!”_

“It’s nothing,” says Asami quickly, cheeks already tinting pink. “We, um, must have left the television on in the bedroom. One moment.” She exchanges a meaningful glance with Korra and pushes her chair back from the table, hurrying out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Turtleduck’s cries greet her the moment she pushes open the closet door and flicks on the light. “Oh, yes! _Asami yes!”_

“Asami no,” hisses Asami, bending down to throw a couple heavy coats over the cage. He starts squawking louder in outrage.

“Asami yes! Oh Spirits! Harder! More! Korra! _Korra!”_

“Spirits,” whispers Korra when she slips into the closet behind her. Asami looks up at her helplessly. “Get that off his cage, you know it pisses him off!”

“I don’t know what else to do,” says Asami pleadingly as Korra flicks her wrist, whipping the coats off his cage with a gust of air. Turtleduck’s chest puffs up as he turns to face him on his perch and says, _“Fuck, yeah!”_

“Screw this,” mutters Korra, reaching down to tear open a new box of bird treats.

“Let go for me,” moans Turtleduck, _“Oh Spirits. Oh, Korra, yes. Please, Korra.”_

“We can’t just give him treats every time he does this to shut him up,” says Asami weakly, watching as she shoves a handful into the cage. “It just gives him exactly what he wants and reinforces the behavior…”

“Asami, now is not the time to discuss proper iguana parrot-raising techniques.” Korra throws down the box and snatches Asami’s hand up instead, tugging her with her from the closet. “Come on, hurry, before they realize something’s up—“

When they hurry back into the kitchen, Tonraq is frowning and Senna appears to be drinking deeply from her glass of wine. Her cheeks are blotchy, perhaps from the alcohol—but then she lowers the glass and watches Korra and Asami scoot their chairs in with narrowed eyes.

“Everything okay?” asks Senna.

Asami is a bit perplexed by her sardonic tone and the way her narrowed gaze lingers on them, while Tonraq is nearly scowling now. “Yes, fine.”

“Just left a mover playing,” says Korra, avoiding her mother’s eyes as she pours herself a second glass of wine. “It’s all good now. Anyone ready for dessert?”

Tonraq stares. “Korra, we’ve barely touched dinner.”

“Oh yeah.” Korra flushes, digging into her arctic hen and five flavor soup.

The rest of dinner passes smoothly along. They chat about their travels and Asami’s actually enjoying herself. Asami isn’t the type of person to be intimidated by people, but if she were, Tonraq and Senna, chiefs of the southern water tribes and parents of the love of her life, were certainly worthy of it. Korra has assured her they like her, however, and if the clean plates are any indication, both Tonraq and Senna seem to have enjoyed this meal.

It isn’t until Asami brings out the seaweed pudding that things go south.

“Korra! Oh, Korra!”

Senna looks up at the both of them, brow furrowed in concern. “What is that? Is there someone else here?”

“Ah.” Korra exchanges a panic-stricken look with Asami. “Um. Not exactly, it’s, uh—“

_“Yes, Korra!”_

Senna’s eyes shoot to her hairline and Tonraq’s jaw drops. Korra fumbles for the portable radio, claiming they should have music accompanying dessert, but it’s a lost cause. It’s a lost cause because Turtleduck starts screaming his head off to the point where there’s no mistaking what he’s saying, and both Tonraq and Senna freeze in their seat, forks full of pudding paused just before their open mouths, eyes widening, _“Oh Spirits, Korra, yes, please. Harder. Fuck me, Korra. Oh Spirits, Korra, I’m gonna—I’m gonna come—“_

“Oh Spirits.” Korra buries her face in her hands; her voice is muffled as she tells her parents, “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry. We have a pet parrot and he’s—he’s really rude. Just ignore him, please, for the love of Raava ignore him.”

Senna remains frozen for another beat before jolting out of it. She nods several times before taking a bite of pudding and chewing mechanically. Tonraq lowers his fork, looking down at his bowl with a vaguely nauseated expression.

Asami stares down at her own pudding and contemplates all the possible meals one can make with an iguana parrot.

_“I’m coming, I’m coming, oh Korra—“_

If Asami wasn’t already furiously blushing before, she is now. She’s sweating with it and her hand trembles and she takes a spoonful of pudding, carefully avoiding looking anywhere but down at her plate. Beside her, Korra takes a shaky gulp of wine. Tonraq is clenching his spoon so hard his knuckles are shining white.

_“Please, baby, please let me come, please, I want you inside me—“_

“Spirits,” chokes Tonraq, spoon clattering as he drops it on the table; his chair squeals as he shoves it back unceremoniously and surges to his feet. “Korra, we can’t listen to this! What’s even—“

“It’s our iguana parrot!” says Korra helplessly, getting up and hurrying to the bedroom, Asami rushing after while Tonraq and Senna trail behind. “His name is Turtleduck and he’s the cutest thing ever when he’s not being a complete asshole. He’s just—he repeats everything he hears!” They’ve hardly entered the bedroom when Korra reemerges from the closet carrying the cage, bird flapping his wings within it to stay balanced.

_“He repeats everything he hears!”_

Korra is beet-red and flustered as she lifts it up, gesticulating toward it as she explains, “See? Everything! They say iguana-parrots are just like this but _I_ say he’s a little perv who likes driving us up the wall—“

Correct, thinks Asami weakly; truthfully, Turtleduck could be quite the wing-man sometimes. It’s hard not to get in the mood when you hear your girlfriend’s dirty words thrown back at you. It was a point of entertainment and hilarity most nights. Definitely not tonight, though.

“Korra, why don’t you—why don’t you keep him away from you when you participate in such—such—“ Senna struggles and stammers, flustered and blushing and looking much like her daughter right now. “Activities!”

“We do! He just—he can hear us through the walls!”

“Why do you even keep him in the living room,” demands Tonraq, pale-faced and scowling, “Keep him in the kitchen or-“

“We’ve tried that too but he screams every time, he doesn’t like to be too far away from us. I mean we try to be quiet but we’re…we’re not very good at it and he can hear us all the way from the living room and—“

“Spirits, stop it, I don’t want to hear any more.” Tonraq actually presses his palms over his ears and closes his eyes, shaking his head. Senna, who was already doing that, opens her eyes again and drops her hands to exclaim, “Why are you giving him treats? Don’t you know that just reinforces the bad behavior?”

Asami pokes treats into his cage. “I know,” she says miserably, “But it’s the only thing that keeps him quiet.”

And it has indeed. Turtleduck is silent as he happily chomps down on “Turtleduck’s Grubs” as Bolin dubbed them.

“So this is why you haven’t invited us over here,” says Senna, a little calmer now that the bird wasn’t shrieking loudly enough to shatter glass.

Korra sighs. “I am so sorry, Mom. We’re mortified. Kuvira and Baatar Jr were supposed to babysit him tonight but they bailed on us.”

Senna doesn’t respond at first, curiously watching Turtleduck eat. “You know, I’ve watched Youtube videos of these birds saying rude things, but I’ve never seen one in real life.”

“Yeah,” says Korra, sounding relieved her mother and father haven’t ran screaming from the house. “He’s entertaining when he’s not being a little shit. He’s the reason why _I_ never even came over here for months.”

Tonraq and Senna both shift their gazes onto Asami and opens their mouths; Asami anticipates what they’re going to say.

“I can’t get rid of him,” she says honestly. “He’s like part of the family, and he’s helped keep me company since my father was arrested. I’ve had him for a few years now and I’m—I’m kind of stuck with him for life, now, as annoying as he is.”

“And he’s very annoying,” says Korra seriously, “He learned the name of our Varrick Enterprises shopping phone and somehow placed an order. For ancient fire-bending scrolls that cost over three thousand yuans.”

“He once bit our neighbor Kai and he had to get stitches,” says Asami.

“He also took a shit in my gym bag—multiple times.”

“He sounds like a headache,” says Tonraq.

“He is,” Asami assures her, “But…he’s our headache. We love him.”

“I love her.”

All three of them stiffen, turning to look down at Turtleduck, who just lazily sips at his water once, twice, before saying again, _“I love her.”_

Asami looks up at Korra, who she’s sure is the picture of herself right now—both of them shocked, with wide eyes and parted lips. Asami’s heart doesn’t sink at the fact that Turtleduck’s blasted her not-so-secret secret, but it does start pounding. She swallows and licks her lips and opens her mouth to confess to it, but Korra beats her to the punch.

“I didn’t want you to hear it like this,” she says, and Asami frowns, “I mean—it’s true, but I wanted to be the one to tell you.”

“Wait. I thought I was the one who said it.”

A crease appears between Korra’s brow. “What? No, I was talking to Bo and Mako yesterday and I told them. I forgot Turtleduck was there.”

“But I did the same thing when I was talking to Opal!” Then Asami stills again as realization settles in; her heart beats so hard it’s a wonder Turtleduck doesn’t hear it and start making the noises. “Wait. You love me?”

“Of course I do,” laughs Korra. “I was half in love with you before I ever even stepped foot in this place.” She tilts her head, smiling, her blue eyes twinkling. “You love me?”

“Korra, I think I’ve loved you since the moment I met you,” admits Asami. She grins as Korra sets down the cage and flings her arms around her. They cling to one another for a long moment, before Korra tips her head up and fits their mouths together. Turtleduck says something but they don’t even hear it, too busy smiling so broadly they can barely kiss through it. Then Korra’s teeth scrape across Asami’s lower lip and, oh. It sinks in. Korra loves her.

Korra loves her.

They love each other.

They sway where they stand as Korra’s hands bury in Asami’s hair, as Asami squeezes her waist, as their tongues slide together and she swallows the breathy moan Korra spills into her mouth.

They jerk apart when Senna pointedly clears her throat; they’d forgotten they were there.

“Your bird just called you gay,” says Tonraq, smiling slightly. “And I think that’s our cue to leave.”

Korra and Asami stumbled forward with half-hearted “Oh no, you don’t have to go!” and “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for any more dessert? Another glass of wine?"

Tonraq shook his head and pulled them both into a hug, Senna pulling them in aftewards. “No, no, We’re fine. It’s been an…interesting evening, that’s for sure. Might make for an entertaining story for the grandkids,” he adds with a wiggle of his brow that has both Korra and Asami coughing and blushing again, before Senna interrupts with, “We’re so happy for you. Both of you.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“It was a lovely dinner too. Thank you.”

They walk them to the door; after they leave, they retrieve Turtleduck from the bedroom and put his cage back in its place in the living room.

“You are a very, very rude bird,” Asami tells him.

He just ignores her, dropping his sharp beak into his half-empty water dish again.

Korra sidles up to Asami, hands slipping under her shirt to scrape short nails across the small of Asami’s back; Asami shivers. “So, tonight went a direction I didn’t expect.”

Asami’s lips curve as she turns in Korra’s arms, presses a soft kiss to the hinge of her jaw that has her clutching at her, nails digging in. “Agreed. Let’s discuss it.”

“We think we should talk in the bedroom,” says Korra with a lopsided smile, palms to Asami’s stomach to push her, leading her backwards down the hallway. “I have a lot to say.”

“I bet,” murmurs Asami.

Clothes scatter along the hallway. They fall back onto the bed, lips drifting across bare skin, hands sliding.

“I love you,” breathes Korra when Asami kisses her way down her body.

“I love you too.” Korra’s legs fall open for her and Asami busies herself between them, wrapping her fingers around warm thighs and lowering her head. She’s hardly tasted when words drift to her ears.

_“I’m coming.”_

Asami pops her head up, frowning, noting the way Korra isn’t yet holding her breath, isn’t yet tightening up, isn’t shuddering. “Already?”

Korra’s body shakes, but it’s only with the effort to suppress her laughter. “That was the bird, actually.”

“Spirits.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a few of my other fics concerted to Korrasami too; I figure the more works the better, and those who only read Korrasami but not Clexa might get a kick out of them.


End file.
